Life is just one big song
by Kaiya's Watergarden
Summary: skyler collins was an ordinary girl until she met Hiei. Now just four years later she gets called to japan to help Yusuke and his team. will she find love again? Hiei O.C.
1. Prologue:Goodbye to you

**This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story plz be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome and all reviews are welcome accept flames. If you're a flamer find something else productive to do with you time. This is also a Hiei O.C. story.**

**Summary: Skyler Collins was only just 13 when she met Hiei. She was a slayer in Sunnydale and he was a demon on a mission. Now four years later she gets called to Japan to help Team Urameshi and she finds Hiei. What will happen and why is Toguro back?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho and I do not own anything pertaining to Buffy the vampire slayer. They are merely tools to use. I only own Skyler and anyone you don't recognize. Now onto the story. **

**Prologue: Goodbye to you**

**(Skyler's POV)**

_**Of all the things I've believed inI just want to get it over withTears form behind my eyesBut I do not cryCounting the days that pass me by**_**It was quiet...Too quiet, I looked around looking for things out of place. Something anything. Not wanting to be caught off guard again I took in my surroundings one more time. The streets were empty and still too quiet. I shivered involuntarily pulling my hoodie tighter around my I headed to the big tree on the outskirts of the city. That was where I was suppose to meet Him. That was my new name for him. Not master, Not sir, and most definitely not lover. Smiling slightly I continued on to meet my prince of darkness. **

_**I've been searching deep down in my soulWords that I'm hearing are starting to get oldIt feels like I'm starting all over againThe last three years were just pretendAnd I said,**_**I walked towards the trees and found the tall Oak tree smack dab in the middle of the rest. Looking around for the person no scratch that demon I was suppose to meet, and not seeing him anywhere I sighed. Must be early.**

"**Hn." **

"**Holy shit Hiei. That's not funny!" I yelled looking around for him. Not finding him I looked up in the oak and there he was. Looking down with that damn smirk on his face. **

_**Goodbye to youGoodbye to everything I thought I knewYou were the one I lovedThe one thing that I tried to hold on toThe one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

"**Will you get your ass down here please?" I hollered up. I saw him roll his red eyes and jump down.**

"**Impatient are we?" He asked but he also looked around to thinking I might have betrayed him.**

"**You know you can trust me." I said. Looking over at him he met my gaze. I dropped it faster than a blink of an eye.**

_**I still get lost in your eyesAnd it seems that I can't live a day without youClosing my eyes and you chase my thoughts awayTo a place where I am blinded by the lightBut it's not right**_** "Don't like Buffy or the witch." He said. **

"**I know you don't and I don't blame them. You kidnapped me." **

"**Hn. Onna I did not kidnapped if its willingly."**

"**Uh huh sure." I smiled and looked over at him. Hiei looked down at me and smirked. His red eyes glowing in the darkness. I looked over at him waiting for any typed of response. **

"**You're leaving aren't you." He looked over as I broke the ice. He looked at starlit sky. **

_**Goodbye to youGoodbye to everything I thought I knewYou were the one I lovedThe one thing that I tried to hold on toThe one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

"**Hn. I do not belong here. This is not my world." Hiei said as he moved closer to me. I grabbed his right arm so he was facing me. His dark spiked hair and red eyes gave him the demonic look. Smiling I held back my laughter. He pulled me to him, and I knew that was the goodbye I would get. Nothing more and Nothing less. I felt tears well up in my eyes and finally they pooled over and I started sobbing. Hiei rubbed my back in a soothing way. **

_**And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same timeI want what's yours and I want what's mineI want youBut I'm not giving in this time **_**"Goodbye Hiei I will miss you. Thank you for everything." I whispered and hiei was gone saying nothing and fading into the blackness leaving to walk back towards the compound.**

_**Goodbye to everything I thought I knewYou were the one I lovedThe one thing that I tried to hold on toThe one thing that I tried to hold on to**_

**Wishing Hiei was with me I walked on knowing that I might see him again heading to a house that I hate a place where there is no love only pain. As I looked up in the night sky I saw a shooting star. Smiling I made a wish.**

_**And when the stars fallI will lie awakeYou're my shooting star**_


	2. Chapter 1: just words

This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story plz be nice. Constructive criticism is welcome and all reviews are welcome accept flames. If you're a flamer find something else productive to do with you time. This is also a Hiei O.C. story. I

I did delete chapter 1 this is a new revised version.

Summary: Skyler Collins was only just 13 when she met Hiei. She was a slayer in Sunnydale and he was a demon on a mission. Now four years later she gets called to Japan to help Team Urameshi and she finds Hiei. What will happen and why is Toguro back?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Yu Yu Hakusho and I do not own anything pertaining to Buffy the vampire slayer. They are merely tools to use. I only own Skyler and anyone you don't recognize. Now onto the story. BTW I do not own any of the songs in the story they belong to their rightful owners so plz don't kill me.

Chapter 1: Just words

I looked around the dark haunting cemetery hoping to catch hiei before he leaves again. Spike tipped me off that Hiei was back and looking for me. When I did find him we spent most of the time arguing on why I was still in this hell hole. For now which I feel really bad. So Here I am walking in the dark to find that blasted fire demon to apologize and tell him goodbye.

__

I see that you wanna get lost inside me  
Too many words  
People say too many things  
They take you away  
Whether you wanna go  
Let it all sadden  
Drown your tears in my pettled hair

As I walk on a car passes by and its headlights illuminate everything around me and I see him standing up ahead next to a tomb of some dead rich guy. As I approached I noticed Hiei didn't turn around and then I realize he's reading what the tomb says. I took a moment to let him have a moment and for me to gain composure. I noticed Hiei's sword and cloak lying on the ground by his feet. Smiling I continue on towards him hoping to catch him off guard.

Of course that never happened Hiei's damn jagan eye saw me coming and Hiei disappeared in the night with his sword and cloak. Scanning around I looked for any movement any indication of where he was. Then I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I figured Hiei was right behind me. I turned around to face him and he moved.

__

They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me

"DAMN IT HIEI! Will you freaking stand still." I hollered.

"Hn, no need to yell onna I'm right here."

"Holy shit Hiei do not jump out at me. You almost gave me a heart attack." I shrieked. Hiei still smirking looked like he was having a grand old time and me I was having difficulty trying to get my heart to stop beating so fast. Glaring i moved to sit down on the bench near the tomb. Hiei followed. It was one of those nights where the sky is pretty but in the distance storm clouds are rolling in. I smiled to myself and then frowned again.

__

Whisper to me in the voice  
The one that's only heard by me  
Tell me all the things you only told me in your dreams  
Whatever you say  
I won't leave  
I won't judge you for what you believe  
Be it good or bad  
It's all the same to me

"I'm sorry for the way I acted the other night." I whispered looking down at my hands that were folded in my lap. I felt Hiei sit down next to me and lean back.

"Don't be." I looked over and smiled. We heard a twig snap and both our heads looked around trying to find out what was intruding in our privacy.

"Hn. Dumb squirrel." I sighed and shook my head. At least he trusts me enough to not look too nervous.

"Hiei...How was Japan?" I asked. I heard from Spike that Hiei was on probation. Hiei's head snapped up and he growled.

"How did you know!"

They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me

"Haha Spike talks every now and then." I smiled and started laughing, and of course Hiei glared. That made me laugh harder.

"Onna care to share with everyone?"

"Everyone meaning the mouse in your pocket and you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Hiei just shook his head.

"Onna I'm going to demon world." My heart dropped.

"I figured as much."

"I'll come back for you when I'm done."

"Do you promise?" I asked hoping for him to say yes and hoping he decides to stay. My vibrant ocean blue eyes met his red orbs. Finally he smirked and walked forward.

Oh yeah  
So baby just scream and shout  
Anything to get it out  
Maybe even throw things  
Hurt my feelings  
Zip it up, said enough  
But you know it's not enough  
Don't you know by now  
Forgiveness, it's a steal  
They're just words

"I promise." I smiled and jumped on him. Knowing I had finally taken him by surprise I did what I've never done before I kissed him. Then there was a clash of thunder and lightning and it started raining. It was like that movie or song dancing in the rain. I loved it.

They're just words  
(Just words, you can say anything)  
So talk to me  
(I swear they won't hear you)  
I promise no one else will hear  
They're just words  
(Just tell me your fears and your dreams)  
It won't hurt me  
(Won't hurt me, don't worry)  
So if you wanna say something  
Just say it, say it to me

"Onna you should go. You'll get sick." Hiei whispered. His arms locked around my waist and mine around his neck. I gave him one last kiss and let go. I turn to walk away but Hiei grabbed my hand and gives me something and then he was gone. Hot tears threatened to overflow but I kept them at bay or at least I thought I did. Looking down I realize he has given me a black tear gem. I smile and realize Hiei may keep his promise. I turn and walk back towards the slayer safe house knowing that everything will turn out right.

Say it to me  
Words...  
Words...  
Words...  
Say it to me  
Say it to me

So guys and galls tell me what you think by R and R


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note:

Hey guys I don't know if any of you are still reading this story if you are it maybe a while before I update. Sorry for the lack of updates though. Thanks to all those who reviewed I don't know if you guys know this but reviews are like candy to the writers.


End file.
